Silly Mortals!
by Now.What.O.o
Summary: Teachers were known to help students (but mostly criticize them), but not demigods!


AN: Alright, so this is an AU where Thalia and Nico attend the same school.

* * *

Thalia shifted uncomfortably in her seat, as she furiously tugged her school uniform. She sat next to Nico di Angelo in the same classroom, for they were both on the highest history class. She glanced sideways at him.

Like her, he wore the school uniform - a white collared t-shirt with blue trousers. His hair was messy, like it always is. His head sat on his open palm, which was supported by an elbow stabbing at the armrest. He had his eyes closed, and was breathing deeply. Suddenly, he slumped forward, only to be prevented from falling to the ground by Thalia. She elbowed him hard, causing him to awake.

They shot each other death glances, which could split open a mortal's head, for you can literally see the electric sparks sent from Thalia's eyes, and the shadows swirling around Nico's.

"Hmm..." The teacher at the front said. He cradled his chin with a thumb and a forefinger, the classic Sherlock Holmes style. "It seems, that I am boring my dear students, Ms. Grace and Mr. di Angelo. Am I right, or am I correct?"

Thalia and Nico deadpanned at him, and fought the urge to nod their heads. They bowed their heads shamefully (that is, because they had to be submissive to a _mortal_) and muttered a short apology.

"So tell me, Mr. di Angelo. Where was I?" The teacher smirked maliciously at him.

"You were in classroom 304, sir, the lab room. That is the only class which was engulfed in shadows, which explains why you shielded your eyes from the sunlight when you first came in. Furthermore, you were carrying a lab coat in your hands, most possibly from the experiment you had failed in that classroom, for it was stained with a patch of moisture by the cuffs." Nico stated like it was the most obvious thing ever.

The teacher looked stunned for a while, his smirk being swallowed by his shocked expression. He shook his head and scowled.

"No, Mr di Angelo. I did not fail my experiment, it merely didn't work! How can you call that a failure?" A smirk from Thalia and Nico and a snigger from the rest of the class answered the teacher. He continued, "besides, that is not the point. You know very well what I mean by 'where was I?'. Now tell me, Nico. What was the last piece of useful information did you learn today?"

_I learnt that my history teacher is an idiot, and he attempts to be a chemist. _Nico thought in his head.

"You were talking about the World War II." He replied lazily.

The teacher raised an eyebrow. "Well I thought you were asleep!"

"No, sir! I don't dare to sleep in history class. History is by far too interesting to make anyone fall asleep. I was just lost in my own thoughts, sir!" He replied with pretended ardent.

_Actually, there are the words WWII written on the board._ Nico thought to himself as the teacher beamed in happiness.

"If that is so, Nico. Please tell us what you know!" The teacher leaned forward on his desk in excitement, anticipating Nico's great speech to come.

Nico took a deep breath and started.

"It started with the three Greek gods, Zeus, Poseidon and Hades. They had many children that were way too powerful to be ignored. This lead them to affecting the course of mortal event, causing too much carnage. So the World War II began. The war was, in short, a fight between the sons of Zeus and Poseidon in one side, with the children of Hades on the other. Of course, I don't mean that the Americans were the children of Zeus, the British were the children of Poseidon and the German were the children of Hades. There were in country betrayals and assassinations. For example, there could be a British Hades descendant that would kill another Zeus descendant who was also British. In the end, the children of Zeus and Poseidon won. They made Hades swear not to have any more children because they were too powerful. Well, there we have it, the World War II!"

Nico spread his palms wide as he finished. Thalia was looking at Nico approvingly while the rest of the class was sniggering. The teacher's wonder-struck face fell and was replaced by a disgusted one.

"Nico!" He boomed. "You utterly disgust me, for I find that very offensive. That was a great story indeed! You could write a book about it during you're Saturday morning detention from eight thirty to twelve thirty, thank you very much!"

Nico gaped at the teacher, eyes wide. "But... but..."

"But what Nico says isn't wrong! It just that not many people accept it to be right!" Thalia defended for Nico, earning a thankful glance from him.

"Ms. Grace! You shall join Nico on Saturday as well. Now please sit down, Ms. Grace! I will accept no more of this rubbish!"

Thalia, shocked to find herself standing up, possibly due to coming to Nico's defence, sat down, looking quite appalled.

"Thanks, Thalia. Really." Nico murmured.

"Hey, no worries! After all, their just mortals!" She replied with a grin.

He returned her grin, nodded, and went back to taking notes.

"Nico! Pay attention!" The teacher cried.

"Right! Sorry!" Nico said.

He quickly scribbled a note and passed in to Thalia.

She read it.

_**Yeah, silly mortals.**  
_

She giggled.

"What's so funny, Thalia!" The teacher broke her laughter. "Do you want an extra hour of detention?"

She rolled her eyes inwardly, and replied with an earnest smile.

"No, sir! I apologise." She said.

_Ugh. Silly mortals._


End file.
